A helpless Princess
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: To be honest, at first she was just a helpless princess


A helpless Princess

Author Note: Good grief, I am on a ROLL with these things! ^_^ This takes a closer look on when the Pirates were distracting the evil dude in Episode 41, "Something I don't want to Loose." The link's on my profile, P.S. Enjoy!

_XXXXXXX _

Ever since Ahim joined the crew…things had been so different. Everyone on the crew knew that.

_To be honest, at first she was just a helpless princess. _

_When she fired a gun, the recoil would knock her over. _

Ahim let out a scream as she fell over, the recoil from the gun knocking her off her feet. Marvelous looked at her with a little amusement, offering his hand to help her up. She coughed with raised dust, accepting the hand gratefully and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she bowed politely, "I wasn't expecting it to fight back."

"It's called the recoil," he explained, "that's why you hold your feet a certain way so it doesn't knock you down." He showed her how to hold it again, then how to hold her feet.

"Ah…" she smiled, nodding and trying to take it back. He held it out of her reach and demonstrated, hitting a barrel dead on.

"Now you," he offered it to her, and she tried it as he showed. Once again the recoil knocked her over, but this time he caught her.

_When she held a sword, the weight would make her fall. _

Joe just shook his head as she went to her knees. Walking behind her, he took her wrists and lifted up, and he saw the effort on her face as she tried to hold it up. When he let go, it fell, along with her. She sighed and shook out her wrists, starting again.

"No," he put his hand on her shoulder, "that's enough for today." He knew she was somewhat fragile and didn't want to break her.

"I've got this," she insisted, bending with her knees to try and pick it up. She went down, and he sighed.

_She was very my pace. Our timing just didn't match up _

"Ahhhh!" Ahim looked delighted, "so that's what you meant?"

Throwing her hands on the table, Luka gasped, "You just got it?" When the younger girl nodded, she just gaped.

"Is something wrong?' the Pink Gokai asked her friend.

Slowly, a smile spread across the older female's face as she gave her a tight squeeze, "You're alright." As she beamed, Luka mumbled, "I guess."

_Even when she did housework…it'd make a mess _

Ahim screamed as an avalanche of bubbles chased her into the main room. Doc stumbled out, covered from head to toe in the white bubbles.

"I'm sorry!" she was near tears, begging him, "I'm sorry!"

He just sighed and rose out the mountain. He just couldn't stay mad at this little princess on the ship. He handed her a bucket and pushed her gently toward the sink.

"Just fill that up," he gave her a tiny smile, and as she did, he groaned to himself at how long he'd have to clean this up.

_She wasn't suited for rough combat _

The former princess gulped as she stood in front of Joe, Luka, and Doc. They were all suited up, and she was supposed to go against them for training.

"Are you sure, Marvelous-san?" she looked at the Captain, unsure.

"You'll only get stronger," he wore his famous smirk as an observer as the catastrophie in store.

The three Pirates charged toward her, pulling out their swords and lifting their guns. She squealed and struggled to lift her own sword, firing her gun blindly. The recoil made her fall backwards, dropping the sword on her foot. She yelped and cowered, curling into a ball as the others stopped. They all sighed and stopped, staring at her and each other as she trembled.

_But Ahim has something we don't _

_When it was just us four, we fought a lot _

"What did you say?" Marvelous grabbed Joe's jacket, yanking him out of his chair and putting his own foot on the table, ready to fight.

"Again!" Luka groaned as Doc cowered in another seat. Things started to get tense in the air, but that's when Ahim walked in with some tea.

"Would you all like some?" she asked sweetly.

_But ever since Ahim came along, for some reason... _

Marvelous let go of Joe as Luka relaxed with Doc.

_Things have felt alright _

The small princess held out her cup of tea and smiled. Marvelous reached for the cup at the same time Luka did, and the two glared daggers at each other.

"I will make more!" the youngest Pirate jumped to her feet and rushed back to the kitchen.

"I am sorry, Joe," the Captain grumbled to his first mate.

"As am I," he responded, and the Red Gokaiger handed the cup to Luka calmly.

XXXXXXXX

Ahim sighed as she laid down in her bed that night. The others were all trying to be very patient with her in teaching her how to be a Pirate, but...she was just being silly. She told them she could do it, and she tried to believe she could. But the truth was that she couldn't. She just wasn't Pirate material.

When morning broke, she walked in silently, not wanting to tell them what she'd decided last night. They barely looked up as she sat at the table, staring at her wringing fingers. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You're doing a great level of improvment," Marvelous smiled to her a little, "I am counting that you are prepared with that postion I taught you for holding a gun."

"About that..." she might as well have not spoken those words, because he ignored them as he handed her a Moterbite and a key, "what is this?"

"Try it," he stood back with the others, and when she did, she was suddenly clad in the Gokaiger Pink suit.

"Everyone..." she gasped as she looked at the rest of the Pirates. They were all smiling, looking very proud.

"Welcome to Piracy, Ahim," the Captain shook her hand, and she could only beam, "you're not just a helpless princess anymore."

Author Note: Don't forget to review on your way out! :)


End file.
